Mon Dragon Slayer et Moi
by Kaguya Hanazaki
Summary: "J'aime un dragon slayer bien turbulent" ! C'est un petit petit Drabble ! Lisez et vous verrez !
1. Chapter 1

Coucou, je suis toute nouvelle et c'est ma première fanfic.

J'ai voulu commencer sur quelque chose de simple mais complètement déjanté qui m'est venu lors d'un cours particulièrement chiant et énervant (surtout à cause de ma prof)

Alors si vous pouviez me dire ce que vous en pensez, bonne ou mauvaise critique, je suis preneuse !

Désolée pour l'orthographe, je tenterai de m'améliorer .

En espérant que ce court One-Shot vous plaise

Je crois qu'il faut dire que les personnages ne m'appartienne pas (dommage d'ailleurs...), non en effet, ils sont au grand Mashima-sama

Sur ce Bonne Lecture !

* * *

**Mon Dragon Slayer et Moi**

Je me demande comment j'ai pu tomber amoureuse de lui.

Moi, Lucy Heartfilia est amoureuse non pas du prince mais du dragon. Il est peut-être bagarreur et impulsif mais il cache un cœur tendre. Mirajane a été la première à nous féliciter pour notre mise en couple, d'ailleurs là voilà qui arrive.

- Alors, Lucy, pas trop dur de vivre avec un dragon slayer ?

- Ne m'en parle pas, il détruit toujours quelque chose. Mais la manière dont il s'excuse, qui est très maladroite, est très attendrissante. Et puis il dépense son trop plein d'énergie en arrivant à la guilde donc au final la maison est encore debout. Bon il faut qu'on y aille, tu sais où il est ?

- Il est en train de se battre, encore

Une veine commença à enfler sur ma tempe à l'entente de cette phrase, une aura noire m'entourais, je me retournais lentement vers mon meilleur ami et mon petit ami qui s'était figés dans leur chamaillerie (Et oui moi aussi maintenant j'arrive à arrêter toute les bagarres de la guilde), je les envoyée valser à l'autre bout de la salle avant de m'époumoner

- Gajeel Redfox ! Pourquoi es-tu encore en train de te battre, je te rappel que la mission n'attend pas, tu devais aller chercher nos valises.

La guilde ricana à cette scène de ménage devenue habituelle. Natsu – meilleur ami de la constellationniste et actuelle adversaire de Gajeel – se fendait la poire, ce qui énerva notre blondinette qui lui cria :

- Ne rigole pas toi ! Tu penses que Gray serait ravi de voir son petit ami se battre alors qu'il est censé avoir rendez-vous dans 10 minutes. N'est-ce pas Natsu ! A moins que tu ais oublié que Grey t'attend !?

Le dragon slayer du feu pâlit avant de partie comme une flèche vers son bien-aimé mage de glace. C'est à ce moment là que Gajeel décida d'intervenir

-Honey, ne t'énerve pas, c'était juste un petit combat amical. Et puis tu es beaucoup plus jolie quand tu sou-

Le regard noir de sa petite amie le fit taire immédiatement et des sueurs froides lui colla à la peau. Parfois elle pouvait être douce et gentille comme elle pouvait être effrayante et sadique.

La petite fée attrapa son dragon par l'encolure et le tira hors de la guilde pour accomplir leur mission. Oui, ce n'était peut-être pas un prince mais elle l'aimée comme il était.

Qui aurait cru que la petite princesse Lucy Heartfilia aurait domptée le redoutable dragon Gajeel Refox ?

* * *

Voila, alors, alors, comment vous l'avez trouvé ?

Ce n'est pas les couples que j'aime d'habitude, je suis plus une fan du NaLu mais j'avais envie de faire des couples loufoques

Vous aviez devinez quel était le petit copain de Lucy ?

Une petite review please ?

PS : Je tente de faire une fiction mais je ne sais pas quel couple choisir entre le Natsu x Lucy et le Sting x Lucy alors donnez moi votre avis !

Jane


	2. Chapter 2

Tout d'abord, merci pour vos reviews et ceux qui ont lu, ça ma fait très plaisir surtout que c'était mon tout premier écrit. Je suis contente que le couple Lucy x Gajeel vous aient surpris apparemment personne n'avait deviné XD. * saute de joie partout *. Tout vos commentaires mon émue et mis de bonne humeur toute la journée.

Petit mot spéciale pour :

**Lupiote : **Tant mieux si tu as passé un moment agréable, c'est le but recherché XD. Merci pour ta review. Ton vote pour le NaLu est noté =)

**Potate :** Merci pour ton commentaire et ton petit conseil, j'ai toujours deux feuilles sur mon bureau et je suis au fond de la classe donc pas trop de problème pour ça mais je garde l'info dans un coin de ma tête =). Tu aimes le NaLu, je tenterais de faire un One-Shot alors ! Pour ma fic, je prendrai le couple qui a eu le plus de voix.

**Eucliffelove65 :** Tant mieux si ma surprise t'as plus . Merci de m'avoir laissé une review

**NoemieMendez : **Merci, je m'améliore pour l'orthographe, c'est vrai qu'il m'arrive de les confondre mais je vais m'entraîner, promis =). Pour le couple, je suis d'accord avec toi mais j'aime bien voir du NaLu, c'est pour ça que je suis mitigée. Le NaLu est plus, comment dire léger et enfantin si je peut dire, alors que le StingLu fait plus adulte (ché pas trop si tu m'a comprise XD)

**Fairymangafan :** D'abord, un grand merci à toi, tu es la première personne à m'avoir laissé un commentaire, merci, merci. Je suis contente que mon couple surprise est marché. Quand a la fluidité, je vais essayée de m'améliorer, tu me conseilleras ? Pour finir ce chapitre t'es dédié, et oui, même si je suis pas doué avec ce couple XD, je réussis à le faire =) donc voilà ton Grey x Natsu. J'espère qu 'il te plaira (Merci les cours de philo ennuyant où on a, du coup, du temps libres XD)

Maintenant place à la lecture

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas TT mais je les empruntes pour les martyriser. Nyark Nyak !

* * *

**Mon Dragon Slayer et Moi 2**

(cadeau pour Fairymanga fan)

**Un feu glacé**

Des chaises et des tables volaient à travers la pièce. Une bagarre générale venait encore de se déclencher. Les investigateurs : Natsu Dragneel et Grey Fullbuster. Cependant, la raison de ce carnage était inconnu des membres de la guilde.

- Espèce de voleur glacé !

- Y'avait pas ton nom que je sache l'allumette !

- C'était le mien, t'avais pas le droit de me le prendre, rends le moi !

- Et comment espèce d'imbécile, si tu le voulais tant que ça t'avais qu'à le manger tout de suite !

Ah ! C'est une histoire de nourriture, pas très intéressant tout ça, les fées reprirent donc leurs activités. Sauf que la dispute n'était pas terminée !

- Non, il fallait que ce soit ce soir et pas un autre moment, espèce d'exhibitionniste !

- Que ? _Un sourire narquois fleurit sur les lèvres de Grey._ Ça ne te dérangeait pas cette nuit que je sache !?

- H-Hein !

Natsu était devenu aussi rouge que les cheveux d'Erza et la guilde s'était figée. Avaient-ils bien entendu ?

- Cette nuit, c'était cette nuit !

- Oh ! Alors ce soir sa te dérange pas de dormir sur le canapé.

- Espèce de... ! Tu veux jouer à ça , ! Très bien ! Abstinence pendant une semaine, non deux vu que tu m'as volé mon pudding ! (note : pourquoi du pudding ? Me demandais même pas XD)

- Tu te punis toi aussi idiot, et tu iras où, hein ?

Natsu scanna la pièce du regard et couru vers la personne rigolant au bar

- Luce, je peux dormir chez toi, comme avant, s'il te plaît ?

La mage Seirei s'étouffa à cette phrase avant de renchérir

- Ne m'implique pas dans tes histoires !

- Lucyyyyy ! _supplia le dragon de feu avec une moue adorable_

- D'accord, d'accord _ ''Comment résister à des yeux pareils c'est inhumain''_

- Ah-Ah ! Dans les dents le glaçon !

Mais le mage de glace ne répondit rien, fonça vers Natsu et le traîna hors de la guilde avant d'écraser violemment ses lèvres sur celle de son vis-à-vis.

- Tu es à moi et à personne d'autre !

Natsu sourit et susurra

- C'est toi qui est à moi !

Ils se réembrassèrent avant de rentre chez eux main dans la main

- Ah ! Au faite, désolée pour ton pudding mais j'ai pas pu résister, c'est comme Erza et son fraisier.

- Je sais, je voulais le manger avec toi !

Grey rougit puis porta Natsu comme un sac à patates et vola littéralement jusqu'à chez lui : Il avait un dragon à dévorer

Qui a dit que le feu et la glace étaient incompatibles ?

Pendant ce temps la guilde était toujours sous le choc ! Non je déconne !

Alors, votre avis ? bien, pas bien ? Des tomates, des fleurs ?

Je suis ouvert à toutes propositions !

PS : Ma demande est toujours en marche pour le couple star de ma futur fic XD

Review, please ?

PPS : Alors il t'a plu Fairymangafan ?


End file.
